Dear Diary: I Wish I Was Mrs Hermione Malfoy
by A.White.Rose
Summary: Dear Diary: Why do I keep writing Mrs Hermione Malfoy all over my school books? Dear Diary: Why is it I blush everytime he just glances at me? Dear Diary: I think I have a crush.
1. Chapter 1: Knickers and Diary's

**Dear Diary: I Wish I Was Mrs Hermione Malfoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot.

Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger

My second fic and this time it will be a happy one!

Please review!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Knickers and Diarys

It's so nice to be out of that horrible dark house and into the bright sunny streets of Diagon Alley, I think as me, Harry and Ron sit outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. I am so excited to be back at Hogwarts tomorrow especially now that I'm a prefect. I was so happy when I received my badge and mum and dad were so proud when I wrote to them and told them the news.

"So Mione where you wanna go next?" asks Ron with Ice-Cream on his chin.

I give it some thought, after all we go back tomorrow and I did think about starting a new diary.

"Do you mind if we go to Flourish and Blotts again?"

I see Ron and Harry exchange glances at the thought of going to a bookshop with bookworm Hermione Granger.

"Look I only want to get one book. I wont be long I promise" I start to tap my foot impatiently.

"Yeah yeah Hermione when have we heard that before?" Harry grins

"Fine!" I snap at the pair of them "I'll go by myself"

I storm off and find myself in Flourish and Blotts in no time. Its quite packed with all the late shoppers. I hope that diary is still there. I cross my fingers and push my way through the crowds until I reach a small section at the back were there is diary's on display. The one that caught my eye earlier is still there, it's lovely and would suit me perfectly. It's a red velvety A4 sized book with gold swirls imprinted on it. I pick it up and go to pay for it and I notice Draco Malfoy standing there sneering at me looking just like his father who is standing beside him wearing the same look of distaste. I turn my back on them holding my head up high and notice there is a till free and find myself trip over a pile of books that were on sale when I go to pay. I look up at the Malfoy's and see that Draco is almost wetting himself with laughter at me sprawled on the floor and his bloody father is just standing their with just one eyebrow raised. I find myself blushing when I look at Malfoy Sr.

"Hey Granger your knickers are on show" Draco calls out to me

_What?_

I find go bright red when I start to feel the back of my jeans and find that they are torn revealing my knickers to everyone.

_How did they rip?_

The answer to my question is solved when I get back up and see the display of The Monster Book Of Monsters and see that one of them has a piece of my jeans in its mouth.

"Reparo" A quite voice says

I look around to see who cast the spell and see Malfoy Sr. with his wand in his hand. I don't know why but I can't look at him without blushing.

"Thanks Mr Malfoy" I just about manage to say

"You should be more careful next time Miss Granger" He is still sneering at me.

_He remembered my name!_

Okay why did I just feel a surge of happiness go through me when he said my name.

"Come now Draco" Malfoy Sr. nods at me before walking off.

"This wont be the last you see of me or my father mud blood" Draco drawls at me before following his father through the crowd.

_What did he mean by it wont be the last time I see his father?_

As far as I know Mr Malfoy still works at the Ministry and no doubt still a death eater.

"Madam?" A shop assistant calls to me from behind the counter.

"Oh sorry" I walk up to the counter and pay for my diary and go back and join Harry and Ron outside.

"So much for only being a minute Mione" Ron rolls his eyes at me

"Actually Ronald I distinctly remember saying that I wont be long not one minute" I snap at him.

"Alright Hermione" Harry says to me with his hands raised in front of him.

"Sorry you two its just that I bumped into Malfoy Jr and Sr."

I see that Ron has his fist clenched and Harry is looking around as if to spot them so he can curse them.

"Look guys nothing really happened" I say which is sort of the truth

Harry opens his mouth but I cut him off --

"Come on we should make are way back to Mrs Weasley it's getting late"

We walk back to the leaky cauldron where the rest of the Weasley's are waiting for us. Fred and George have bags of products from what looks like Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Ginny is carrying a new cauldron and Mr Weasley is eyeing up the pub and licking his lips. We go back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and get our trunks ready for tomorrow.

There is a little farewell party for us that night. Sirius looked a bit moody throughout the night but I know it's because he is going to miss Harry, Lupin looked as tired and shabby as ever and Moody was still the same cynical old coot, but we still managed to have a good time. When it was about 9 O'clock Mrs Weasley made us go to bed, I had no complaints unlike Ginny. I am so tired and just want to get back to Hogwarts and learn. I really want to get to sleep but Ginny keeps wanting to gossip about boys.

"Look Ginny I am really tired" I yawn to show her that I'm not lying, but she still wont shut up.

"Come on who do you think is hotter Dean Thomas or Michael Corner? Tell me!" Ginny whines at me.

"Shhh you'll have your mum up here in a minute" I whisper at her

"Tell me" Ginny persists

"Fine neither" I snap at her

"Well you must like someone?"

I turn over so I am facing the wall and find myself thinking about my encounter with the Malfoy's. Okay I know a lot of girls fancy that ferret Draco but Malfoy Sr. is so much more better looking, with his long blonde hair, grey eyes that seem to stare into your soul, his --

_Oh my God Hermione the man is a death eater, about 20 years your senior and oh yeah hates muggle-borns ._

I don't fancy him or anything. I just think that he is better looking than Draco.

_So why are you blushing?_

What oh no, I hate how I seem to blush so easily thank God it is dark so Ginny can't see.

"Hermione are you asleep?" Ginny calls over to me

I decide to ignore her, not because I'm being nasty but I know if I answer her I will never get to sleep. I eventually drift off with my mind on the incident at Flourish and Blotts.

I wake up in the morning feeling full of energy and also a bit nervous about being back again. I have a quick shower, get changed and carry my trunk downstairs with Ginny. Mrs Weasley has cooked breakfast and I find that Harry and Ron are still not up yet. I get started on some toast and pour myself some orange juice. Mrs Weasley goes back upstairs to get Harry and Ron up while muttering "Those Boy's". They finally make an appearance and for once have everything packed in their trunks. When breakfast is over we set off for Kings Cross . Mrs Weasley isn't too happy because Sirius has gone against Dumbledore's wishes and came with us in his animagus form. I personally think that Mrs Weasley is right and that Sirius should have stayed at home, but I didn't say anything to Harry because In know what his reaction would be like. Mr Weasley wasn't able to get us any Ministry cars, no doubt because of Fudge not believing that Voldemort is back.

It takes us 20 minutes to walk there and we have to really rush to get to platform 9/10 quarters as the Hogwarts express is due to leave in about 3 minutes. We all say hurried goodbyes to each other, load on our trunks and get onboard the train. Me and Ron say goodbye to Harry and go a do our prefect duty.

I am so angry to find out that Draco Malfoy has become a prefect, I have already caught him twice abusing his power. Those poor first years, they are all probably so scared already they don't need that ferret to make things even more worse for them. Me and Ron have split up to check on different compartments and see that everyone is behaving properly. I go and check on one that has it's curtains closed. If I'm honest I'm a bit bored of checking compartments but then again I have a duty to do. I let my wander off and find it wanders back to yesterday when I saw the Malfoy's. I think about Malfoy Sr. the most and find myself feeling a fool for tripping up in front of him, I don't know why I was so embarrassed after I can't stand the pair of them. No doubt Draco will repeat my little incident to everyone. I s.igh and reach out to the door handle

_Oh well, it's not like embarrassing things happen to you day in day out Hermione._

I open the compartment door and step inside thinking that's it's empty till I hear someone cough and I look behind me and see that Malfoy Sr. is standing their in his boxers with his eyebrows raised.

_Oh my God_

I feel myself go redder than I have ever gone before and can't seem to look away from him.

"Miss Granger why the hell are you in my compartment?" He asks me now looking angry that I don't seem to be looking away from his naked chest.

_Well at least you haven't looked at his boxers yet_

Almost as the back of my mind says that I find my eyes trailing down his body.

_Whoa he must work out_

My mouth falls open while I take in his body. Then I seem to remember where I am and who I'm with.

"Miss Granger please leave immediately" Anger still in his voice.

_Move Hermione_

"Err Sorry umm Mr Malfoy err I'll be going umm now" I squeak

I scuttle out of the room feeling more of a fool than ever. How could I just stand there looking at his body like that?

_Oh God_

_Why was he on the Hogwarts express anyway?_

I go back and find Harry with Neville and a strange looking girl called Luna Lovegood playing exploding snap. I nearly join in then I remember my diary, I get it out of my trunk and settle down and write for the rest of the journey.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Hermione Granger, I am 16 years old and attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I think I can safely say without sounding big headed that I'm the smartest in my year. I am about to start studying for my O.W.L's. I have thick brown bushy hair that can t seemed to be tamed and hazel brown eyes. I have two best friends called Harry and Ron. I have a cat called Crookshanks. I love reading and learning. My favourite colour is light blue. Now I've got my introduction out of the way let me start._

_Oh my god I can't believe I just saw Lucius Malfoy __naked __well technically not naked after all he had his boxers on. This is the 2__nd__ day running that I seem to have managed to embarrass myself in front of him. Oh God I hope he doesn't tell his son Draco about it. Anyway I have no idea why he was on the train in the first place, I know why he was getting changed of course -changing out of his muggle clothing. I can't believe that I just stood there and stared at him with my mouth open!!! How can I ever look him in the eye again? I hope he isn't the new defence against the dark arts teacher, God imagine being around him then. Well I have to admit even though I'm cringing at the thought of writing this he did look nice and was that the hint of a six pack I saw? I don't fancy him or anything I think I just get nervous around him because I know that he is a death eater, hates me because of my parentage and also is a very powerful man. Right I'm gonna stop writing about Malfoy now after It feels as if the train is coming to a stop._

_Write in you later_

_Hermione_

"What's that you have been writing in Mione?" I didn't even notice Ron had entered the compartment.

"Oh it's nothing really Ron, don't worry about it." I smile at him.

We got off the train and get into one of the carriages all except Harry.

"What's up mate?" Ron calls out to him

Harry looks really confused and I wonder if he is feeling okay.

"Harry what's wrong? It's not your scar is it?" I ask concerned

"Can't you guys see what is pulling the carriage?" Harry asks us.

Me and Ron look at each other and get out to see what Harry is looking at. There is nothing there but Harry is insisting that there is.

"Harry lets get in the carriage before we are left behind" I say to him.

Harry nods his head and takes one last look before getting into the carriage, which takes us to Hogwarts. The short journey is a silent one and I keep my thoughts on what Harry said about the carriages. I've been at Hogwarts long enough to know that if you cant see something it doesn't always mean that it's not there. The carriage pulls up at the steps and we all get out and walk into the great hall with the rest of the students. We walk over to the Gryffindor table and I feel a surge of happiness at being back.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Ron asks

I look up to where Ron is staring and I see no other than Lucius Malfoy there with a smug smile on his face talking to professor Snape. Malfoy looks up for a split second in my direction and I cant help but go bright red again.

_Oh no_

"Hermione why do you look like a tomatoes?" I whip my head round at Harry and glare at him.

We sit down and I refuse to look up at the staff table if I can help it. Professor Dumbledore gives his usual speech about what is out of bounds. Then gets on with the announcements.

"We have two knew teachers this years please give a big Hogwarts welcome for the new astronomy teacher Professor Gale and our new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Malfoy ,who is also the Hogwarts High Inquisitor as appointed by the ministry "

_Oh God no_

There is a murmur throughout the room.

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor what's that?" Harry asks me

"I dunno but lets just say the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts" Is all I can reply.

How on earth am I going to survive this year with Malfoy as a teacher? I only have to look at him for one second and I'm blushing like a fool.

I hardly eat anything throughout the feast. Ron and Harry keep asking me if I'm alright. I just want to get to bed and go to sleep. I keep finding myself looking up once in a while at Malfoy I mean professor Malfoy. I don't know why but every time it looks as if he is looking in my direction I sit up straight as if I'm trying to catch his eye. When the last of the food has vanished or been eaten, he looks at me and I find myself blushing again but this time I don't look away, all he does is give me a funny look and goes back talking to Snape. I feel disappointed I don't know why, I mean it was only yesterday I hated him and now I feel--

"Come on Mione we have to show the first years where to go remember" Ron shakes me.

"Oh sorry Ron"

I chance one last look up at the staff table and find that he has already left. I breath out a sigh and lead the first years off to the Gryffindor tower. My mind is on lessons tomorrow and I wonder if I will have defence against the dark arts? Once the first years are in the common room and have been shown where they are sleeping. I bid goodnight to Harry and Ron and go to the girls dormitory. I get into my night things and brush my teeth before clambering into bed. I can't stop thinking about Malfoy and his body. I fall asleep with thoughts off him and me together.

"Mmmm Lucius" I mummer half asleep.

_Looks like a certain student has a crush on a certain teacher _

* * *

So what do you all think? Do you like? Should I continue? 

Please review it would me so much to me!

A.White.Rose


	2. Chapter 2: Blondisho

**Dear Diary: I Wish I Was Mrs Hermione Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot and a couple of the spells.**

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been very busy and tired and just feeling a bit down but here's chapter two.**

**Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**My second fic and this time it will be a happy one!**

**Please review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blondisho

I wake up full of energy and find myself darting out of the bed and into the shower. I can't help but sing a little of the latest weird sisters song. Once I'm out and have towelled myself dry, I find that I wish I was wearing something more fancy than my plain school robes. I sigh then try to detangle the mess that is my hair. I find myself wondering whether professor Malfoy prefers blondes or brunettes? I bet he prefers blondes after all his wife has blonde hair. I sigh once again and carry on brushing my bushy hair when a thought occurs to me.

_You could dye you're hair blonde!_

But I'm not sure if I know the spell properly.

_Of course you do Hermione you're the top of your year!_

Hmm I wonder if I should take the risk? After all it would be completely out of character and what would people think?

_When have you cared what people think, to them you will always be a know it all bookworm. Go on you'll never know_, _might just pay off_

I sneak out of the bathroom to get my wand trying not to wake the other girls. I go back into the bathroom again and look in the small mirror that is fixed above the sink. I take a deep breath.

_Well here it goes_

"Blondisho" I tap my wand on my head three times. I have butterflies in my stomach and slowly lift my head up. I scream when my head comes into focus. I can hear Lavender call to me to see if I'm alright.

_Oh my God, he is definitely not going to like this_

My brown chocolate covered hair has been replaced for a dark green moss like colour, my mouth hangs open at the sight.

_Oh my God. What do I look like?_

"Hermione?" I hear Lavender banging on the door.

I stare at myself with utmost horror, the banging on the door carries on with other girls now fully awake joining in. I have to say something to make them go away but I can't form the words and just stare at myself in the mirror. I look hideous, not ugly but hideous. I don't usually care what people think even though deep down I do, but I know there is no way I could ever live this down, I can almost hear the laughter coming from not only the Slytherin's but from Harry, Ron, Ginny and…

_Oh God_

There is no way I can go to lessons looking like this whether we have defence against the dark arts or not.

_But you can't exactly skive off lessons after all you're this is your O.W.L year and is important._

"Hermione!? Are you okay?" Lavender calls to me again.

I find myself feeling glad that I feel okay, I mean if this was Lavender locked in the bathroom and I heard her scream and she didn't answer, I would have either gone and got professor McGonagall or tried to blast open the door, I knew Lavender wasn't very bright but--

"Alohomora" I hear Lavender say

_You were thinking Hermione?_

I push myself against the door so she can't enter.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Lavender sounds a bit frightened.

I've got to make her go away and fast, so I try once again to get the words out.

"Sorry Lavender umm I saw I huge spider" I lie not very convincingly.

"Eww Oh my God! Hermione eww well I'm glad your like okay, we are all going down to like breakfast now"

Phew. I can't believe Lavender actually fell for it, I mean I've never been scared of spiders. I get back in front of the mirror and rattle my brains for the counter curse.

_Come on Hermione think! You can't go around looking like this all day and If you don't go down to breakfast soon people will worry._

I draw up blank and I look at the clock in the bathroom and find that I only have 10 minutes left of breakfast. I need to get my timetable but there is no way I can ever consider going downstairs.

_Unless…_

I peer round the bathroom door to make sure no one is still in the dorm and quickly walkover to Parvati's bedside table were this is a copy of teen witch weekly on the side. I snatch it up quickly and run back to the bathroom and lock the door. I quickly turn to the back pages were it has all the beauty spells. I never thought they worked but I'm desperate. I find the hair section and scan the page.

_Yes!!!_

'**Hair Colour Reversal Spell**

**Take your wand and tap your head five times while saying incarter reverso hairso and you should find your hair will return to the original colour in a matter of seconds.'**

I hastily take my wand and tap my head five times while saying the incantation and cross my fingers with my other hand.

_Please. Please. Please_

I slowly look up and scream once again and drop my wand on the floor.

_Why?_

Why me? It's not as if my hair was exactly perfect before, I could cry all I want to do is to my hair back to normal so I can go down and get my timetable. I look at the clock once again and see that I have 7 minutes till breakfast is over. That's it I will have to go downstairs like this.

_Remember Hermione looks aren't everything and you could probably see Madam Pomfrey later if the colour doesn't fade._

The voice is right I shouldn't care what people think but I still find I'm nervous about going out in public like this, but then again I could look a lot worse. Anyway I can't believe I didn't think of Madam Promfrey earlier after all she sort out my little whisker problem back in my 2nd year. Sighing I bend down to pick up my wand and grab my school bag which is back in the dorm. I cast one last look at my reflection in a mirror on the dressing table, pull a face and descend down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. I feel relived when there is no one about to question me about my hair, despite that the voice in my head is telling me that looks aren't important I still have butterfly's in my stomach.

_Just take a deep breath and you will be fine._

I climb out of the portrait with mixed feelings of worry for my hair and worry if I'm late for my lessons. I walk at a normal pace half of my body wanting to go really slow and the other half wanting to get this over and done with. I only see one other person on my journey to the entrance hall, a 1st year girl from Ravenclaw who actually just stopped and stared at me.

_Who cares Hermione?_

I end up walking very slowly down the stairs in the entrance hall and walk even slower as I approach the open door of the great hall. I stand in the shadows and see that everyone is too busy either eating the last remains of breakfast, opening letters or receiving their timetables, I step out of the shadows.

_Right, no time like the present Hermione._

I nearly run to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Harry are sitting and hurriedly sit down. It probably wasn't such a good idea to run to the table, after all I have probably drawn even more attention to myself, than what I would have done if I just walked casually into the room. I quickly grab 3 slices of lukewarm toast and shove one of them into my mouth without buttering it, I didn't realise how hungry I am. I hear a spoon clatter on the table in front of me and look up to see Ron just staring at me in amazement.

"Blimey Mione what have you done to your hair?" Ron gawks at me.

"Yeah Hermione what on earth possessed you to dye it green?" Harry joins in also starring at me.

I try to fathom a lie quickly but I hear whistles and jeers from across the hall.

"Hey Granger looking sexy as ever I see" I hear Dracco's taunting voice ring out across the hall accompanied with high pitched laughter from Pansy Parkinson.

I want to cry but at the same time stick two fingers up at that ferret. I reframe from doing so but it looks as if Ron is about to throw the fork he has clenched in his hand at Dracco's eye.

"Ron just leave it. Malfoy is not worth getting in trouble over on your first day" I say with my calmest voice.

I eat my other pieces of toast and try to ignore the people who are staring at me with silly smiles on their faces, and the insults and jeers coming from the Slytherin table. I look up at anyway but at the staring faces and find my eyes rest on the staff table, I scan the faces until I find his, Professor Malfoy. He looks more sexy than ever, with his light blonde hair tide in a ponytail, he is wearing deep blue silk robes today no doubt costing more than I will ever earn in my life. I keep on staring at him and not once does he look in my direction, he is too busy watching the Slytherin students probably Draco and his cronies. I keep watching him just in case he happens to turn his head my way. I pour myself some pumpkin juice trying to keep my eyes on him as much as I can, half hoping he will look at me and half hoping he wont. I take a huge swigs of the juice when--

"Miss Granger I do believe that is not a suitable hair colour for school!" I hear Professor McGonagall's stern voice from behind me.

I go ruby red when Professor Malfoy looks in my direction obviously from hearing Professor McGonagall's lecturing voice. He looks at me and I see his eyes travel up to my obscene hair and raise one eyebrow at it, I see his lips curl up at the end. My mouth falls open and the pumpkin juice dribbles down my chin like a five year old.

_Great Hermione you really know how to play it cool don't you?_

Professor Malfoy looks away at me probably with disgust and I turn around and focus my attentions on Professor McGonagall, who is standing wearing a look of disapproval with her hands on her hips.

"Honestly It's the first day back I don't know what gets into you girls over the summer holidays. First I catch Miss Brown with a ridiculous hole in her nose and Miss Weasley kissing Mr Thomas in the corridor on the way down to breakfast this morning." Professor McGonagall complains and I see her nostrils flair.

I look at Ron who has now gone pink at the ears and is sending death looks at Dean Thomas who is sat further down the table.

"I didn't mean to Professor my spell backfired and I don't know the counter charm" I say honestly.

"Well Miss Granger as your punishment you will be keeping your hair like that for the rest of today then I suggest you go see Madam Promfrey unless you want a detention with me tomorrow. Honestly teen girls today" She shakes her head at me before handing me my timetable.

I cross my fingers under the table I really hope I don't have defence against the dark arts today, even though Professor Malfoy has already seen my hair like this I couldn't put up with having an hour with him and his smirks. I look down at my timetable it's looking good so far:

Period 1: Charms

Period 2: Charms

Break

Period 3: Transfiguration

Period 4: Ancient Runes

Lunch

Period 5: Defence Against the Dark Arts

_Oh no_

I have him last thing, I dreading last lesson but at the same time there is a feeling of happiness course through my veins at the prospect of being with him. I wonder if I would be able to go see Madam Promfrey at lunch? I hear the bell ring and I gather my bag and head off to double charms with Ron and Harry with a little spring in my step.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter the next one will be longer.**

**Please Review**

**A.White.Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing It Cool

-1**Dear Diary: I Wish I Was Mrs Hermione Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot and a couple of the spells.**

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been busy updating three other chapters for my 'The Serpents Obsession To The Lion' if you like happy fic's then don't read it!**

**Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**My second fic and this time it will be a happy one!**

**R&R please!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Playing It Cool

_When will this lesson finally be over?_

I sigh and drum my fingers on my desk waiting for the bell to ring. I see that Padma, Parvati's sister keeps looking over in my direction with a stupid smirk on her face.

_Just let it wash over you Hermione_

I keep my head up and try to block out the whispers that have followed me through the day. I look up at the clock, 20 minutes to go. I have it all planned out, as soon as the bell goes for lunch I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey to get rid of this ridiculous hair colour.

"Miss Granger what does this rune symbolise?" Professor Babbling inturupts my thoughts.

_Oh God I don't know what she is talking about_

I look down at my notes panicked, biting my lip professor Babbling looks at me expectant. The class hold their breath, unable to believe that I haven't answered her.

"I umm don't know professor" I mumble

There is an audible gasp, Hermione Granger not knowing the answer.

"Tut tut, child it looks as if your hair colour has gone to your head" Professor Babbling shakes her head at me.

I look down at my hands, I wish everyone would stop going on about my hair. The whole class is still staring at me.

_Damn that Malfoy!_

I want to write in my diary I find that it sooths me, but I know better than to not to take notes in class, right no more distractions. Focus. I find my mind slipping back to professor Malfoy and my hair dilemma.

* * *

I'm first out of the class when the bell goes, I run all the way to the hospital wing not stopping when I knock an unfortunate second year down the stairs.

_He'll be fine_

I barge past a first year who has a bad nosebleed, straight to Madam Pomfrey. I cant help but fall to my knees and beg her to change my hair back.

"Well Miss Granger this should teach you not to tamper with spells you haven't learnt properly, now go sit on a bed and I will be with you in a short while"

_For Gods sake why cant she do it now?_

I need to just take a deep breath and calm down, everything will be fine. I walk over to a free bed trying not to be next to someone who is contagious. After what seems like 20 minutes Madam Pomfrey finally comes over to me. In her hand there is a goblet which appears to be giving off steam.

"Sorry for the long wait Miss Granger, a first year had a rather bad nose bleed. Right all I need you to do is to drink this and you should find that your hair should change back in about 10 minutes"

_At last!_

I take the goblet that she has handed to me and drink the yellow liquid greedily.

I make a face it tastes so disgusting, but if it's the price that I have to pay then so be it. I feel the hot liquid travel down my throat, burning my insides almost. I get out my small pocket mirror from my bag and wait for the reaction to take place, the colour is starting to fade. I let a long awaited sigh and feel the butterflies in my stomach as I think about in only a few minutes I will be in his company.

_Don't you mean class?_

God I'm loosing my mind. I stare in the mirror like I have become obsessed with my looks, wait a minute what on earth is that? I'm sure that they wont there before. Oh my God there is more. I raise one shaking hand up to my face, I feel the raised bumps and I know the reflection isn't lying. I stare horrified as I watch more spots erupt over my face.

_Oh my God_

"Madam Pomfrey" I call out desperately.

The healer comes over looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"What is it now Miss Granger?"

"My face look at it, its covered in spots" I point up to my face just encase she doesn't get the picture.

"Sorry Miss Granger but that is part of the side effects of the potion, the spots should die down in two to three days, if not come back and see me."

I open my mouth, I have to stay like this for two to three days.

"But- I cant-- Two to-- No--Oh my God" I splutter.

There must be another way. I don't know what is worse having green hair or being covered in spots. I know I shouldn't care what people think but this is just pushing me to my limit. I have to make Madam Pomfrey help me now.

"But cant you--" I begin before she cuts me off

"Sorry dear as I said two to three days, now hurry along to your lesson its getting late" She tells me kindly but sternly before walking off to check on another patient.

_Oh God, this day just keeps getting better._

I slide off the bed, checking my reflection one last time and it is not getting better. I put the mirror in my bag and walk out of the hospital wing trying to cover my monstrosity of a face from passer bys. I look at my watch and find that I am going to be late if I don't pick up the pace. I really hope we are not stuck with the Slytherin's again. I descend down the stairs and try to avoid drawing attention to myself.

"Hermione where were you? We were about to send a search party" Ron shouts up at me.

Naturaly everyone turns to look at who it is and I try to cover my face with my hands not caring if I look stupid.

"Hope you weren't dying your hair again" Harry joins in

_God boys are so annoying, why cant they just shut up and wait for me to join them?_

"Take your hands down from your face you look like some kind of goon" Ron laughs and Harry gives him a high five.

I don't want to go join them if they are going to be like this so I just stand there on the stairs, I want to cross my arms and tap my foot to show them that I am pissed. They both look up at me and try to wipe the smiles off their faces but I must look so ridiculous with my hands covering my face that they just crack up again. I feel the tears prick my eyes, stupid potion why cant it just work and not have bloody side effects?

"Will you please move out of the way, you're a fire hazard standing there" I hear a light joking voice from behind me.

I turn keeping my hands on my face and see that it's the man that I have spent all day and night dreaming about, the sunlight through the windows make his hair look even more silky and smooth. Two words sex God.

"Oh God" I say dazed

_Hermione get a grip_

"Actually I go by the name of Lucius nowadays" He sounds stern but I think he is joking.

I keep opening and closing my mouth not knowing what to say.

_Hermione say something!_

Like what?

_I don't know, would you like to join S.P.E.W? Anything!!!_

I open my mouth and look at him, he is looking at me strangely.

_Say something! _

I say the first thing that pops into my head which happens to be…

"He is so hot" I say dreamily

_Oh my God I did not just say that?_

I raise both hands to my mouth forgetting that my face is covered with spots. I go bright red and wish the ground would swallow me up especially when he actually laughs at me before quickly trying to disguise it as a cough.

"Well um Miss Granger you better get going, the bell is supposed to ring any minute" his voice sounds as if he is trying not to laugh.

He walks down the stairs calling over his shoulder "See you in class" and then disappears down the corridor to his classroom.

_Oh. My. God. Its official Hermione you have joined the ranks of_ _all boy crazed girls like Lavender Brown._

I breath out a long sigh and start to walk down the stairs when I hear--

"Granger what the fuck happened to your face it looks as if you have been getting off with suppurating sore Steve" I hear the younger less refined voice of Malfoy Jr.

I feel indignation at this comment and feel sorry for Steve who is a Ravenclaw with a bad case of acne. Everyone turns to look at me again bearing big smiles, some look away embarrassed, some even point at me and others just don't care and just laugh their heads off bent over with laughter. I spot Ron and Harry who are shooting death looks at the ferret but have silly smirks on the corner of their faces.

_They wont be bloody smiling when I refuse to help them with their transfiguration essay._

I walk down the rest of the stairs keeping my head up high until I trip on the bottom step landing sprawl eagle on the floor.

_Well at least there is isn't a monster book of monsters ripping my robes this time_

I ignore the mixture of comments and laughter coming from mainly Slytherin's and fix a don't mess with me look on my face before sweeping off down the corridor, Ron and Harry trailing behind me. The bell goes when I reach the classroom and I line up outside the door glad that I'm the first one there.

"Hermione were sorry" Harry's voice says behind me

"Yeah Mione we never meant to laugh at you"

They both must of realised my pissed off woman signs for once. I turn around at them and am happy to see that both of them are not laughing at me for once.

"Does it look really bad" I ask them not really wanting to hear there answer

Of course being good friends they say that 'Of course it doesn't' or 'Mione in this light you cant see anything' the last answer as you could probably tell was from Ron. All the Slytherin's walk past either wolf whistling or making some rude comment.

_Just ignore them Hermione, your worth ten of them_

Harry has hold of Ron to stop him punching Draco and his little gang.

"Don't be stupid Ron remember they are not worth it" Harry tells Ron who is now starting to calm down.

I don't notice the door open until I hear the smooth refined voice of professor Malfoy say 'enter'. I walk into the room and see that it already shows the signs of a Slytherin for the walls are covered in deep green along with dark green drapes and the chair behind his desk looks as if it is covered in green velvet. There are pictures of creatures on the walls some I recognise like Grindylow's , Hinkypunks and Banshee's. There are jars on a shelve in the far right corner and one in particular looks as if it contains a heart. There are three desks at the front which I quickly dive over a claim before anyone else does, Ron pulls a face at the prospect of sitting at the front but Harry doesn't seem to mind, defence against the dark arts has always been his favourite subject. I look over at professor Malfoy who is standing superiorly at the front behind his desk which happens to only be a couple of feet away, perfect. When the class is finally seated then he begins.

"Good afternoon class I am as you probably professor Malfoy the new defence against the dark arts teacher. I understand that you have already have is it four different teachers over your years at Hogwarts? I have been appointed by the Ministry to make sure that you are being teached in the correct manner and that this problem should not arise again. Now I want everyone to put your wands away and get your quills out along with your copy of Defence Magical Theory"

There is a load moan coming from everyone, defence of the dark arts to most people is only interesting when they get to use magic. I just put my wand away, having already had the sense to have put out my quill and book before hand.

"Now the Ministry have had low expectations on all of you for most of you being able to achieve an O.W.L in this subject, but I am here to turn that around. The Ministry have devised a carefully structured theory-centred, which has been approved by all governors of this school, now I would like you to copy down this, you have ten minutes begin." Professor Malfoy smartly flicks his wand at the blackboard and writing emerges. I watch him as he sits down at his desk taking a sip of water. I wish I was that water.

_You have lost it Hermione, totally lost it._

"Miss Granger is there a problem" The bone melting voice of my professor wafts over to my ears.

"Umm no Sir" I mumble now bright red.

"Good, then carry on"

_Right Hermione concentrate_

I dip my quill in the ink pot and copy down the bullet points written on the blackboard. Naturally I'm the first to finish and this gives me time to admire him. He looks up at me with his eyebrow raised once again.

"Finished?" He asks me, those grey eyes boring into my sole.

_More like the spots on your face._

"Yes sir" I reply sitting up straight trying to keep my cool.

"Then can I ask a favour of you Miss Granger?" His smooth voice fills my mind.

"Yes of course sir, anything" I reply much too enthusiastic than what was needed.

I mentally smack my forehead, God I sound too keen. This earns me another strange look.

"Well Granger would you be able to assist me in carrying this tank of baby Grindylow's over to the counter please"

"Of course"

_Better at least this time you don't sound as if your begging for it_

I push back my stool and walk over to where he waits by the tank, as I get nearer I don't notice there is a small pool of water on the floor until I am in the strong arms of professor Malfoy.

_Oh my, why do embarrassing things always have to happen to me?_

Professor Malfoy tries to wriggle out of my grasp but for someone reason I cant let go. I must look like such a fool, there is sniggers running through the classroom.

"Hey Granger stop manhandling my father this instant" Draco's voice is accompanied by more wolf whistles from the Slytherin's.

_Let him go Hermione you are making this worse_

I slowly let go and I cant look professor Malfoy in the eye. I look down at my feet, red faced.

"Draco perhaps you might be able to assist me instead, but thank you for your help Miss Granger." His voice says from above me.

I walk back to my seat feeling the stares of my classmates on my back when I sit down.

The lesson carries on with us copying things down right on up until the bell rings.

"Class dismissed good day" I still cant look him in the face for my little incident earlier in the lesson. I want to stay, but at the same time cover my face in shame and run out.

_Don't worry Hermione it will be old news tomorrow._

The voice is right of course so I slowly pack away my stuff, hoping to be the last in classroom. Ron and Harry wait for me but I tell them to go down to dinner without me. I look around the classroom to find that it is empty, apart from you know who behind me.

I turn around with my bag packed and try not to feel embarrassed when I manage to look him in the eye.

"Miss Granger, why are you still here?" The voice sounds like velvet.

"Because I-- um I" I stutter trying so hard to sound like velvet too.

I cant help but squeak when he walks towards me.

_Get a grip Hermione for Gods sake_

"Are you okay Miss Granger?" He stands about a foot from me, leaning ever so casually on a desk his blonde hair over his perfected face.

I go to walk towards him my legs like jelly, closing the distance.

"I'm fine _Lucius_" I say shakily but it still sounds velvety I think.

_That's it Hermione_

He looks at me with his trademark expression: one eyebrow raised. There is butterflies in my stomach, wait a minute its my stomacth rumbling.

_Great as per usual my body lets me down_

"Well _Hermione_, I think you should go to dinner now don't you?" God his voice could reduce any woman to her knees, I wonder if he has that effect on McGonagall. I cant help but laugh out loud when I think this.

_Play it cool_

"If you say so _Lucius_" I even have the audacity to wink at him before flouncing out of the door.

_Oh my God Hermione Jane Granger how you managed to do that I will never know._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry once again for the long wait**

**Please review!**

**A.White.Rose**


	4. Chapter 4: Books Would Always Be The End

-1**Dear Diary: I Wish I Was Mrs Hermione Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot and a couple of the spells.**

**Sorry about the long wait again, if I'm 100 honest for some reason I find this fic harder to write than my other two but needless to say I will get this story completed even if I may appear to be taking a long while to update.**

**Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger- Slightly OOC but then again when you have a crush you tend to act differently, believe me I know!**

**My second fic and this time it will be a happy one!**

**R&R please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Books Would Always Be The End Of Me**

_Monday 1st September 1995_

_Dear Diary, _

_Its me again Hermione, well who else would it be? Anyway I have been at Hogwarts for one day, one day!!! And I have had far too many embarrassing things happening to be true and of course they have to be around **him** God I am so weird, today was far too shameful for words, first with the hair spell going wrong, then breaking out in massive spots and oh yeah did I forget falling into Lui-- Professor Malfoy's arms, I guess it must sound really romantic 'falling into Professor Malfoy's arms' like one of those sickly romance novels but in reality it was **not **romantic, I mean for Gods sake it was in front of everyone, including his son! And then for some reason I couldn't seem to be able to let go of him. But then again it didn't all go to bad, afterwards I hung back forgetting all the shame of today and practically tried to flirt with him! Oh my God I must sound like my room mate Lavender- boy obsessed but really I'm not like that at all! Anyway back to professor Malfoy and me, we talked, well when I say talked what I actually mean is that we said a few things together and then I had the audacity to wink and call him Lucius!!! And it gets better he called me Hermione, not Miss Granger but Hermione! Oh my God I do actually sound like Lavender now, right I'm gonna stop talking about Luic-- professor Malfoy._

_Well I've already started revising for my O.W.L's Ron and Harry claim that I'm mad, but its better to get a head start rather than leaving it to the last moment. I have already written my charms essay which was set today- it was quite essay but I kept getting Ron and Harry bugging me to help them, honestly do they ever take notes in class? I'm gonna go to the library in a minute before they close but I think I may be able to get away with being out late after curfew now that I'm a prefect. There is one thing that has been on my mind except for--, well what has really been playing on mind is what an High Inquisitor does? I know it's the ministry interfering with Hogwarts but what could they possibly be doing? Right I better be going to the library now before it gets to late._

_Your one and only writer_

_Hermione Granger._

I close my diary and hide it back in my trunk, not before casting a few safety spells to stop others from reading it. Ha I did actually think about putting it on my bedside table and wait for one nosy Gryffindor to find it and be at the end of one my little but powerful spells, but I decided against it at the last moment after all I don't want to draw more attention to myself today. I leave the empty dormitory and go downstairs to the nosy Gryffindor common room, Fred and George are showing off one of their latest inventions, I would stop them, but all this noise is giving me headache and I need to get to the library soon.

"Hey Hermione" Harry walks over to me laughing at the twins shenanigans.

"Harry I cant stop to talk I'm going to the library" I say but I don't think he can hear me over the noise Fred and George are making.

"What!?" Harry says rather loudly making his voice be heard.

"The library, I'm going to the library!" I say louder

"WHAT!?" Harry shouts even louder.

God I can't be done with all of this, I leave Harry and climb out of the portrait. I do feel bad about leaving him but it wasn't as if I was ignoring him.

I make my way down to the library and find that it's empty, even Madam Prince has gone. I find myself feeling a bit nervous at it being so quite.

_Get a grip Hermione, what are you five?_

The voice is right, I walk over to the right section- Ministry History. I don't know why they have a section for the ministry I'm probably the first person to look for a book from it. it's a small section right at the top, so I have to stand on a chair to reach. I'm probably quite lucky that Madam Prince isn't here because know doubt I would get an ear full about standing on her chairs. I still can't really reach, the books that I want, damn it. I stand on my tiptoes.

_Almost gotcha _

"May I help you Miss Granger?" A silky smooth voice appears out of nowhere.

_What the hell?_

I am so surprised I end up falling backwards of the chair, tumbling into something hard, I feel strong hands steady me.

"Sorry I--" I look up to see who I've fallen into and see that its none other than professor Malfoy.

_Oh God not again_

"Miss Granger you always seem to be falling into my arms nowadays" he says from above me and I feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

_Play it cool, don't blow it_

"Right don't blow it" I mutter

"Don't blow it? Miss Granger what are you talking about" his voice is light and almost playful.

Oh God he heard that?

_Well done Hermione_

"Nothing sir" I say now covered head to toe with embarrassment.

I feel his arms release me and the warmth of his body disappears from behind me, I turn my head and see him leaning against the bookcase looking at me, wisps of hair falling out from his ponytail, the candlelight of the library playing across his handsome face.

God I want to smother him with kisses, I smile at little at the idea.

_Well at least you didn't say that aloud._

I see that his own superior face has a little smile on it, I feel my feet step towards him.

_What are you doing?_

I am right in front of him now also leaning against the bookcase.

_Whoa Hermione what are you doing?_

I stare up into his cold grey eyes, and I flick my hair back from my face and lick my lips. I notice that his eyes widen but he doesn't move away. I lean a bit more on the bookcase and hope I look inviting--

CRASH

_Owwww_

I've leant too much on the bookcase and have managed to push it over and of course I have to go down with it. My head aches and I look around to see books sprawled all over the floor. I hear deep laughter from above me and a hand comes into my view.

_Well done Hermione, really well played._

I grasp the hand and feel myself being pulled up, God Madam Prince is going to kill me.

"Well Her-- Miss Granger I think we better get this mess sorted out, don't you?"

Did he just go to call me Hermione?

I watch him as he pulls out his wand and the bookcase springs back up along with all the books slotting back into place, I admire the way he flicks his wand with his smooth perfected hands.

"Miss Granger was there a book you wanted?" I stop looking at his hand and look up at his face.

I think back to the books that I though would contain information on a High Inquisitor.

"Umm would you be able to get me **'Ministry through the ages' **please" I point up to the top self where I saw it before he came along.

"Of course, but I wonder why you would want this book in particular?" His voice is questioning and I try not squirm.

_Think before you say_

"Um well I have a um paper due for umm history of magic on the um ministry" I lie

He raises one eyebrow as if he doesn't believe me, but reaches up and gets the book all the same.

_Well Hermione it wasn't exactly the most convincing lie was it?_

Well it was all I could think of at the top of my head apart from 'you are a total sex God Lucius Malfoy'

"Well happy reading Miss Granger" He gives me one last look and sweeps off his exquisite robe billowing behind him.

"Good night Lucius" I call to him

_What the hell? why did you just call him Lucius again?_

He stops and turns round to look at me and I notice that there is a small smile upon his face.

"Miss Granger come here please" His voice is velvet and it's hard to tell what emotion he is carrying.

_Now you've done it Hermione_

I swallow maybe I shouldn't have called him Lucius? I walk over to him butterfly's in my stomach. I approach him and he looks me up and down. I stand right in front of him and we are so close. His hand touches my cheek and I feel as if I'm floating through nothingness, I raise my face up to his and move my lips closer.

_Go Hermione!_

I close my eyes and move my lips that extra inch so we should be kissing.

God I thought his lips were soft but I didn't think they were this soft so I couldn't feel them, I open my eyes and see that I am kissing thin air, he has stepped back and is now looking at me again with another little smile.

"See you in class tomorrow Miss Granger" He says before walking off, not before giving me a once over with his eyes.

Oh .My. God. What was I thinking? I cant go around kissing teachers? Especialy a one who is a death eater! Who is married! Has a son in my year!

_Calm down Hermione_

I sit at a table and put my head in my hands, what was I thinking? it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way.

_But he touched your cheek that must me something!_

Maybe so, but why didn't he kiss me?

_Well who would when your covered in spots?_

True, God I need to get my act together I am a prefect and I need to study, I don't have time for boys or men.

"What are you doing in here?!" I jump as I hear Madam Prince screech behind me "The library closed 15 minutes ago, get out now!"

Great time to go back to Fred and George's pranks, maybe I can confiscate a few things before I go to bed?

I grab my book and head out of the library with so many things on my mind, mainly about professor Malfoy and what just happened. I exit the library and walk up the staircase and see that there is someone standing in the middle of the corridor.

_Probably just a teacher on duty_

Great I hope its not McGonagall getting ready to tell me off. I try to keep in the shadows until I collide with a suit of amour, which falls over echoing all over the castle.

_Shit_

"Who's there? Lumos" I hear the voice of none other than professor Malfoy ring out. There is a green glowing light from the tip of his wand.

Should I run?

_Don't be stupid Hermione_

"Just me, Hermione Granger" I squeak and the wand light comes across my face as he spins round.

"What are you up to now Miss Granger?" His voice sounds slightly bored.

Bored to see me, no doubt.

"Nothing Sir" I step away from the wand light but also trying to keep a distance between me and him, but at the same time he steps where I want to go, so I move to the left and he has done the same, so I move to right and also moves to the right. It's like we are doing so kind of two step.

"Sorry" I say feeling embarrassed at how ridiculous I must seem to him.

"Well Miss Granger you should be getting to your dorm before you end up getting a detention, good night again Miss Granger" I walk off and I hear him call "No good night kiss this time?"

_Oh God._

I hear him laugh and I feel like crying, stupid Hermione how could you think that he would ever like me back?

_Bastard he isn't going to get away with saying that._

I walk back to the common room and find myself plotting some sort of revenge for him. When I get back to the common room I find it empty, the last embers of the fire dying down. I go up to my dorm and get changed for bed, everyone seems to be asleep for once.

I lie in bed and stare up at my canopy for a while running over tonight's events, even though I feel angry and very embarrassed at what happened, I think I still like Luic--professor Malfoy, I mean he is irresistible and maybe if I wasn't covered in spots tonight might have had a different outcome. I start to plot my revenge and fall asleep half way through thinking of castrating him.

* * *

The sunshine of a summers morning greets me in bed, and I wake up to find that I've overslept. 

Great just what I needed my second day and I've overslept. I give myself a mental telling off and grab my shower stuff and head for the shower.

I have the quickest shower I have ever had in my life and even brush my teeth in there. Once I'm all cleaned and dry, I head down to the common room to find that Ron and Harry are both waiting for me.

"Morning Hermione" Harry greets me followed by a grunt from Ron, who only looks half awake.

"Thanks for waiting" I tell them and we head down to breakfast. I try to keep my off what happened last night, but I still want to go ahead with some plan of revenge.

I eat some porridge and sneak a couple of glances up at the staff table, today professor Malfoy is wearing fine robes of a deep navy blue, he looks at me and raises an eyebrow and has a smirk over his face.

_God why must he look so sexy?_

I look at my timetable and conveniently find that we have defence against the dark arts first. Good, maybe I might be able to make him feel embarrassed for once. I drum my fingers on the oak table waiting for the bell to go, after about ten minutes it finally rings.

_Here we go_

Me, Ron and Harry walk to defence against the dark arts together and I try not to notice the people laughing at me again because of my spots. I find that there is butterfly's in my stomach again.

We line up outside his classroom, trying to doge the Slytherin's who try to trip us up as we pass them.

"Enter quickly" His superior voice sounds out and I feel tingles go up and down my spine.

We enter the classroom and go to our seats at the front, I see that professor Malfoy is standing at the front waiting for us all to be quite. He has his arms crossed and it somehow makes him seem taller, and of course he has his trademark facial expression- one eyebrow raised showing us that he is superior than all of us.

God I just want to dive into his arms, I sigh and try to focus my mind on revenge for him. I study him and open my mouth wide, when he stretches reviling his tight muscular chest through his robes. I feel something wet drop on my hand and I realise that I am actually drooling.

_Oh my God Hermione close your mouth._

But its too late because he has given my a little smirk showing me that he saw.

_Revenge, focus._

"Miss Granger you might want to wipe your hand and mouth" He winks at me and a box of tissues appear on my desk. There is a ripple of laughter throughout the class and Ron and Harry look at me funny.

_Bastard_

I snatch a tissue and wipe my hand and face, then as soon as I'm finished they disappear.

"Right class after Miss Grangers little lack of self control, I want you to turn to page 38 and take notes" His voice is one again velvet, bone melting.

"But sir, why aren't we aloud to do anything practical" Harry protests and everyone seems to agree with him.

I see there is a twitch is professor Malfoy's face and he steps towards Harry's desk.

"Because Mr Potter, the Ministry feels that it is risk full to be using spells in this lesson"

"But surely the whole point of defence against the dark arts is to practice defensive spells?" Harry carries on

"Mr Potter do you expect to be attacked during my class? And also Mr Potter are you a Ministry trained educational expert? No, please continue with your reading and no more questions about my teaching" His voice sounds as if he is trying to patient with Harry.

He walks back to his desk and I come up with an idea for revenge for him, I whip at my wand and point it at his back under the table and make a very discreet slashing movement.

_Oh my God Hermione!_

I watch with suppressed laughter as the back of his robes start to unravel without him noticing, there is a few sniggers from the Gryffindor's as his boxers are revealed, Lavender actually wolf whistles and then I cant hold it in no longer and laugh out loud and all the Gryffindor's that have noticed join in, professor Malfoy sharply turns around and looks at us and the Slytherin's get an eyeful.

"Father put your clothes back on" Draco looks horrified at the sight of his father, God its only his boxers that he can see, but when professor Malfoy turns to face Draco, I see that his boxers have vanished showing off his very nice bare bum. The laughter from the Gryfindor's increase and I see there is tears running down Ron's face with laughter.

"What?" Professor Malfoy snaps at his son and feels his back and notices that there is nothing there.

I stop laughing when he brings out his wand, and there is rage in his eyes. He flicks his wand and repairs the damage.

"Right" He seethes at us, looking round at us all "Everyone get out your wands now" I get out my wand after quickly stowing it away.

I gulp as he starts with Ron and realise that he is checking everybody's wands for the last spell that it has performed.

_Oh God I'm dead!_

He stops in front of me rage in his eyes, and picks up my wand.

"Prior Incantato" he says as he places his wand to the tip of mine and the ghost of the spell I just performed comes out.

_Oh God_

I take a chance and look up into his eyes and see that they are crackling with rage and malice.

"Well, well Miss Granger I should have known you would have been the one to see me like that, its obvious you cant keep your eyes off me" He says more to the whole class before turning around. The Slytherin's snigger at me and I grow red. "Oh and Miss Granger detention with me tonight and don't get your teenage hopes up I will be wearing full robes" his voice is smooth.

I am bright red at this comment and everyone seems to be laughing behind my back.

_Well at least you have an excuse to see him tonight_

Some excuse I think to myself and try to keep my mind on the book I am reading.

After 30 minutes of reading, professor Malfoy stops the class and makes us put our books away.

"Class dismissed and Miss Granger don't forget our detention tonight and keep your teenage desires under control for the rest of today" he calls to me and I turn around and see him smirking, gives me that once over look and then he winks at me. And then he does something that makes my legs turn to jelly, he actually gives me a proper smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

"See you tonight Hermione" his voice soft and velvety.

* * *

Well sorry once again for the very long wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

Please review!

A.White.Rose


End file.
